


Shotgunning

by HunterusHeroicus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterusHeroicus/pseuds/HunterusHeroicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's my 'Swawesome Santa gift for trench! To be honest, doing this just made me fixated on ngozi's colour theory surrounding Kent and Bitty which is actually super interesting so please talk to me about it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgunning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trench/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2hxwnl5)

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to help me figure out image sizing I'd be super grateful!


End file.
